Talk:Five Nights at Freddy's 4
<<>> Final Installment I thought we wouldn't be making this page for a while. Oh well. TheBaldEagle (talk) 19:25, April 29, 2015 (UTC) *sigh* Too bad. The fourth game is the final installment of the series. Guil Cat Lewis 23:01, April 29, 2015 (UTC) - well look who was right all along. And now you're going to take "final installment" to mean "final game." It could still be the last game in the timeline, but still have prequels. Randompantsonhead (talk) 01:16, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :Indeed, also, throw in that it has the final animatronic - in my estimate theory - being Fredbear, the original and leader Animatronic! FredCat 02:13, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Gameplay uncertainty Since we don't know anything yet about the gameplay (who knows, Scott might actually surprise us with an attempt at a complete gameplay and engine change), I would suggest adding "(presumably)" to "point and click" and "Clickteam Fusion 2.5". True Page? A verified Five Nights at Freddy's 4 page?! LIES! [[User:Taz_Da_Wolf|'Taz Da Wolf']] Message Wall :Sorry to disappointing ya, son... it's real! FredCat 10:34, May 7, 2015 (UTC) : Perhaps now would be a good time to add a gallery for all the teasers? (including the hat and nohat teasers too?) MadMetalCat (talk) 04:20, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Calling It While everyone's getting butthurt, I just wanted to call this right now. Didn't anyone think there would 5 games? Why would he stop at 4? I wouldn't get mad just yet. If he went past five then I'd be concerned. Also, what made everyone think he'd stop whenever he said any of the games were the "last game"? --RadicalEdward2 (talk) 23:27, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :This game is the last installation, or whatever that word was, of "Five Nights at Freddy's" series, if I recalled correctly. FredCat 00:21, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Seriously Scott?,You made 4 games in the spam on 1.10 years :I I can't belive scott will make 4 games on fnaf in little more than 1 year. WOW Foxy'sFanClub0 0 (talk) 05:22, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Chica Something interesting about the newest teaser, is that 'Nightmare' Chica bears a similarity to her withered version in several ways - For example, her jaw is broken, and her head is bulkier. --KoopaGalaxain (talk) 16:10, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Page format This is probably just my inner OCD acting up, but can someone clean up the page? It doesn't seem to be anywhere near the standards the rest of the pages hold themselves up to. Surely we can do something better with what little info we have then make a page with one line of text, one picture much wider than the infobox it's in, and two other big pictures under it. Something like this. I'd do it myself, but the page is protected. -Price- talk 23:09, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :It's because Psychobilly is away, and we only have two actively Administrators as of right now. Patience is a virtue. FredCat 01:07, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Only two? Dang, I can only imagine how full their hands get with this community. Makes sense. -Price- talk 02:47, May 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I didn't get why other administrators just up and leave without any warnings. I talked to Eagle, one of two administrators, and he said that there're nothing he can do with this page. Therefore this page is only commanded by Psychobilly herself, from what I know. FredCat 10:02, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Suggestion for Page Content I think that when the game is released or if Scott says something about it, this page can have some trivia and/or rumor section about teaser content. Three of them do say NIGHTMARE when brightened, while the fourth one says OUT OF ORDER. I also read someone's comment that the Foxy teaser has a faint 87 in one of his eyes. But let's wait until something official pops up before that. AeroSnake (talk) 03:35, June 2, 2015 (UTC) File:NightmareFoxyBright.jpg|How so? :I don't see anything about "Faint 87" in one of his eyes anywhere in original sneak peek and brightened ones. FredCat 11:08, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :Now I see that - it's on the original picture, seen in his right eye (full-rounded one) it's very faint like you said, but not on the iris. FredCat 12:18, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :Hold on a minute, here's something I noticed: look at the position of the hook, it's placed in a similar position to that of a "?". So, could the text possibly say "OUT OF ORDER?" meaning Foxy is permanently out of order?Bettydude100 (talk) 01:04, June 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Yup, Scott did a clever way to put the hook in the place of question mark. Foxy's been dead since first game and has always been "Out of Order" in all games he appeared in, included his Phantom Form. FredCat 01:44, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Final Installment??? aww~ T^T It's too bad the fourth installment was the final chapter, cause I was hoping it will have at least 5 sequels cause its "Five" Nights at Freddy's, but it makes the name a little strange by having 2 "5" in its name. However, 4 does make sense, cause there are four mascot animatronics (Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxie). Jared Grace (talk) 15:00, June 8, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah... Four solid Animatronics in the first game, Golden Freddy is the fifth, but he's ghost/hallucination at that point. FredCat 15:39, June 9, 2015 (UTC) ScottgamesHat.jpg 4brighten.jpg Pardon? has any one noticed this other than me? http://i.imgur.com/qcNL4kb.png Thesupernintendokid (talk) 04:59, June 12, 2015 (UTC) : Yup, it says "Property of FR ER" on the bottomright corner. : I think it means Fredbear's Family dinerrrrrrr : (HYPE BUILT) : Tkain61 (talk) 12:48, June 13, 2015 (UTC) ::That's not the currently teasing picture we are looking at, Tkain - it was "Nightmare Foxy" image up above. ::So for Dash- er, supernintendokid's comment, you also missed "Nightmare" that laid in the line of Foxy's upper jaw of teeth. It's also hard to notice, but you can see "T" or "M" or whatever that letter is in the center of the right side of Foxy's j- er, upper jaw. That took me awhile to spot that one. FredCat 14:51, June 13, 2015 (UTC) : User:Luckylego7654 (Talk) ::This image is talking about property of fr er. Freddy fazbear :::"Fredbear's Family Diner", that's what it was supposed to spelling out. FredCat 23:44, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Purple Hat Please can someone add the new image from scottgames? --Ichwillpopcorn (talk) 09:27, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :Only Psychobilly can do that. And last time I heard, she's supposed to be here 11 days ago - what's keeping her? FredCat 10:24, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Wow. Hopefully Scott is lying and there is actually some more games for the backstory PoolTable2567 (talk) 01:46, June 14, 2015 (UTC)PoolTable2567 :The heck? If he insisted that it's the final installment, then it's the final installment. Sometimes it's better left mystery than revealing (and ruined the game's genre) the secrets. FredCat 01:56, June 14, 2015 (UTC) The Big Question So far we've seen Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, a purple hat, and the question "Was it me?". I've been wondering and theorizing what the question is asking and here are my candidates: 1. Did I start the fire? 2. Was I the Killer? 3. Did I create the Bite of 87?Wilfur The Wicked (talk) 16:13, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :It's most referring to "The Bite of '87" all over the place, included the link address when it first set-up (which later mistook for phone number). Nightmare Freddy was off the candidate because he didn't admit that he bite the victim - just being "Nightmare". However, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy did admitted that they were responsible for the forehead bite. And lastly, Fourth game is set in 1987, again (yes, again!), to revealing us who really bit the poorly victim's forehead. FredCat 16:46, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :I'm sorry, what fire? NTA65bz, wanna chat? 05:59, July 3, 2015 (UTC) New Teaser with Spooky Teeth Should we add it now or not ? This is the picture. TheUnknownSupervisor (ZeUberbot) (talk) 23:23, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Anyone else notice "Or was it me?" embedded in the left and "Property of me" in the torso?Bettydude100 (talk) 00:53, June 26, 2015 (UTC) SquadHater2002 (talk) How did the animatronics become like this? Name this Animatronic could this be nightmare mangle? Mcboy973 14:45, June 27, 2015 (UTC)Mcboy973Mcboy973 14:45, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :Or it would be Fredbear - Mangle ain't that fat, if we rebuilt Foxy from ground-up. FredCat 17:03, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :I think it was Golden Freddy. Jared Grace (talk) 04:23, July 3, 2015 (UTC) :Golden Freddy is a hallucination....? NTA65bz, wanna chat? 05:51, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Five Nights at Freddy's, "No. 5"(?) Since it's called "Five" Nights at Freddy's, 4 games doesn't really make sense to me :\ Or maybe Scott didn't want to have a game series too long. Or what if the "fifth" one was a film.... To explain everything....? Just an idea :v NTA65bz wanna chat? 05:56, July 3, 2015 (UTC)